


Darren makes Chris watch Magic Mike

by shanksmuseum



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: Friendship, Humor, M/M, Magic Mike - Freeform, Non Consensual movie watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-23
Updated: 2013-01-23
Packaged: 2017-11-26 16:08:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/652055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shanksmuseum/pseuds/shanksmuseum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's all in the title, my friends.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darren makes Chris watch Magic Mike

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally published on Tumblr before the movie came out)

Chris watched as Darren moved everything off the couch and coffee table, carefully setting everything aside before crawling over to the tv.

While Darren set up the dvd player Chris picked up the cd sleeve in which Darren had brought whatever movie they were going to watch. There was nothing on it. 

"You do realize you're acting abnormally suspicious, right?"

Darren turned to him with the biggest shit-eating grin only to blink really slowly and dramatically at him and turn back to the task at hand.

Chris still wouldn't sit down on the couch because standing up seemed safer, closer to the door. He looked back up when the DVD screen lit up the tv and wondered how long it would take for the title of the movie to appear. 

It didn't. There wasn't even a menu, it just started straight away.

"Darren, is this porn?" Chris asked, putting down the bag of reese's Darren had brought and taking a step back.

Darren paused but didn't turn around, almost waiting for something.

The credits had stopped playing and the movie was starting. Chris recognized the actors so he knew he couldn't be pornography but something was nagging him in the back of his mind.

Those actors... they were playing together in a recent movie. With someone else. But he couldn't remember.

Without him noticing Darren had gotten up and climbed on the couch, right at the edge with his arms extended like he was about to catch a wild animal.

Chris looked back down at him, stopped chewing the last peanut butter cup he had taken and just stared at Darren.

But then he heard a familiar voice come from the screen and snapped his gaze to it, almost chocking on his food as he came face to tv with Matt Bomer. 

Matt Bomer in a thong. 

"No!"

But Darren had been on the arm of the couch for a reason and apparently that reason was grabbing Chris around the waist and hauling him onto the couch with him while Chris yelled.

"Chris... stop... moving..."

"No! No, no no! Darren let go!"

Chris fought his way off the couch twice but every time Darren was there to pull him back down, once with the aid of a damn headlock. 

"Sit down!"

"It's Magic Mike!"

"I know!"

"It has Matt in it!"

"I _know_!"

"I will not watch Magic Mike with you, you crazy person!"

But Darren had him trapped, pinning him on his stomach on the couch and sitting cross-legged on his back over his hands which he had in a firm grasp.

Chris couldn't move and worst of all, he couldn't look away.

"Fuck you, Darren!" He spit out as he saw his smirking captor with the bag of reese's, eating them like nothing was squirming under him.

"Holy shwit Madd can mobve." Darren said through a mouthful.

Chris couldn't help but look back to the tv which had Matt dancing ridiculously well.

"This is so not appropriate!"

Darren bounced up a little, "Hey! He gave me the dvd as a special favor since it's not even in cinemas yet. Be grateful!"

"You're sitting on me!"

"You're very comfortable, by the way. Now shush, enjoy the movie." 

"You're fucking sitting on me!"

"Yeah, you've said that already. Shh, I'm trying to learn something here."

"To strip!?" Chris coughed out.

"That's art, man."

Chris groaned, letting his head drop, trying, in vain, to not watch the screen.

After a while, Chris tried his chances by wiggling under Darren, hoping he'd fall off.

"Oy!" Darren said, mouth still full of peanut-butter and chocolate, "I was in college theater, you think I can't handle you? You're staying put, Colfer."

"Dammit, Darren!"

"Nu-huh."

"Oh, my god, I can't watch this!" Chris screamed, trying to fight the hands Darren now had around his head to keep him from looking the opposite way of the screen.

"This movie is awesome!"

"Oh, for god's sake!"

In the end, Darren gave Chris some of the reese's and Chris stopped trying to escape, watching the movie, with only a few breaks during which he lectured Darren about normal behavior as a guest in someone's house.

But he still enjoyed it, despite having Darren bounce up and down on him whenever something exciting happened.

When the movie credit rolled, Chris wiggled a little, trying to get Darren's attention since he had stopped moving. 

"Darren?"

With some effort, Chris freed his hands and pushed up off the couch a little only to see Darren fast asleep against the back of the couch.

"You have go to be kidding me." Chris groaned, and with that he arched off the couch, making Darren scream and tumble off, leaving Chris to laugh his head off.

"No more reese's for you!" Darren grumbled at him while Chris continued to giggle like an idiot.

Soon after, Darren joined in and ended up sharing the package. They ate so much sugar they decided to call Matt on a sugar high which resulted in them in hysterics on his voicemail.

They fell asleep with the line still open.


End file.
